vampirikfandomcom-20200214-history
Lidia Van Helsing
Status: Alive Age: 23 Species: Hunters Gender: Female Family: Edward Van Helsing(father), Andrea Conrad(mother) Abilities: Super Srength, Visions, Dream Minipulation, Imortality. Bio Lidia was born in Oxfordshire to her scientist mother Andrea and traveller father and later teacher Edward Van Helsing. Lila died shortly after she was born and her death remains a mystery. Lidia grew up with a lack of attention from her father who always had other things on his plate, she became a rebel in highschool, stating she even had a belly button peicing and has a tattoo. She lost her virginity to her highschool boyfriend Jack, who cheated on her at prom night. She has taken Karate and Martial arts since she was a kid, and was editor of her highschool newspaper in her senior years. She enters college with her best friend Tony Delore and becomes close friends with roomate Sassily Torrence as she takes Journalism. She shows she has a scared, when she hallucinates and tries to kill herself in Episode 02 Sandman, but Moloch Vambreere talks her down. She starts seeing him but their first date is interrupted by Tony Delore and Larry Tate under a spell. She then goes to the Maroon 5 concert and his kidnapped by Mr. Titus aka Goron, who uses her as bait to draw out Edward in Episode 05 Rescue. after she is rescued, to protect her better Edward tell her she is a Hunter, in Episode 06 The Hunter he trains her and she stakes her first vampire Jack Lighton and she leaves Moloch when she finds out he is a vampire. She gets back with him, and starts fighting, She finds out her mother was a huntress who died for her in Episode 08 Miss Conception. In Episode 10 A La Battle she fights and kills Lisa Gommes, she then watches her father Edward get stabbed and teleport away. She then finds his Vampirik Book and takes over his hunting team 'The Crew' bringing it back to life. at the begining of Season Two she is torn by the loss of her father and pushes Moloch away in Episode 11 Layout. She gets sick with the Zombie Virus in Episode 12 Plague and has Moloch by her side. She begins to see her old roomate (who is suppose to be dead) Sass, and thinks she is going crazy in Episode 13 Heart and helps Alexia Tallon and Moloch Vambreere fight Melody and Jasper Williams. Lidia faces vampire Sass in Episode 15 Bloodline, and watches her mentor Dean Halloway get stabbed. She finally lets Moloch fully back into her life in Episode 17 News and helps find Tony so he can be rescued in Episode 19 Lost. in Episode 20 The Plan she leads the school in Myrlah Merlin's absence, and then during the battle finds and kills her old roomate Sass. After the battle she realizes Tony and moloch are both gone, and begins to mourn them. Personality and Traits Lidia is very independent as she learned from lack of parenting by her father. She is adventurous by nature and tough, making her an excellent journalist. She has a realistic view on life and often like doing things on her own, but still has a weakness for love. she begins to become darker after lossing her father, best friend and lover. Alternate Reality In Episode 14 Projection Lidia and Myrlah Merlin have a vision that takes them 10 years in the future where Moloch has taken over the world with Sidney Tallon and Pike helping him. She ends up leading a raid on the Oxford Hospital and kills her lover. Relationships Edward Van Helsing- Her fatherly relationship with Edward is rocky but she cares deeply for him. She checks in on him when she can but resents him for not parenting her and keeping all his secrets. he soon trains her and they bond just in time for him to be stabbed and teleport away. Moloch Vambreere- crush and soon lover, they break up when she finds out he is a vampire but get back together. they seems to fall in love by the end of season one. season two brings rockyness for the two but in the end they express ther love, but Moloch is soon sucked into a portal. Jack Lighton- ex bf who dumped her at the prom and left with Lisa who sired him. She fights him as a vampire twice and he is her first stake. Sassily Torrence- Roommate and Confidant in Season one, and becomes close friends until Sass dissappears at the end of the season. she begins to see her around in season two, and once she finds out she is a vampire, Sass is killed by Lidia. Tony Delore- Best friend since highschool, with Tony being gay She felt she couold tell him anything. Season one they remain close and hang almost everyday. Tony ends up joining her in her hunting quests and learning the secret. they continue their friendship and when Tony is sucked into the portal is hurts Lidia. Tyson Jackson- Tyson hits on Lidia often but she always turns him down in season one until he is put in a coma. once he is a vampire they dont see much of each other. Category:characters Category:Main Character